Alone
by re-tardis-ed
Summary: The Doctor has some time to himself. one-shot.


I wrote this about a year ago. I still like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was the first time he was alone. The first in a while though. He had sat down to think about the things that had plagued him so long now. And it was a terrifying feeling.<p>

The eleventh doctor, sitting alone within his TARDIS. He had no idea how to pass the time. The Doctor had let Amy Pond go off about the town to shop, or whatever else she had wished to do. Pond had, for once, wanted to go back to Earth to buy new clothes for herself. And this gave the Doctor some "alone time". Time he would rather not have.

He had decided against going with Amy on her little shopping spree. He didn't know why, he would've gladly walked around with her. Having Pond as company was lovely. But the Doctor had…stopped himself.

Now he was alone.

Being alone frightened him. The very reason why the Doctor always has a companion of some sort. He thought of the companions of his previous form had had. He had left them _all_ behind. Rose, Martha, Donna. How were they doing?

The Doctor chuckled to himself. Suddenly, he stood up. Taking a brisk jog around the TARDIS' control panel, where the many gadgets and doodads lay about that controlled it. He jogged, stretching out his legs. Then, just as suddenly, he leaned over onto the panel with his elbow on it and his face in his hands as though bored.

It perplexed him how bored you can get when you're alone. How slow time went; in the right order.

"Why didn't I just go with Pond," he ruffled his hair in frustration, walking around the panel again out of boredom before sitting down on the stairs. He tapped his foot; humming an old space tune he had learned from an alien race years ago.

He leaned back against the stairs, sighing long and deep as his thoughts came back to Rose. She was probably living a normal life with his previous forms "clone", so to speak. Was she happy? Had she already forget about him? Her wish was fulfilled, she could _grow old with him._

What about Martha? The Doctor leaning forward, bringing his elbows to rest upon his knees and his face in his hands. He smiled a great big smile thinking about Martha, that brilliant girl.

Then his mind drifted off to Donna. His smile faded, his face stayed rested in his hands.

Donna did not remember him, _at all_. He had no choice but to wipe out all her memories of him and of their adventures together. Donna had no recollection of timelords, or oods, or of daleks. No memory of even her brief time as the _Doctor-Donna_.

"Oh Donna; I'm sorry," He muttered.

He leaned back, absentmindedly adjusting his bow tie. "Now ties are cool," He mumbled aloud before remembering that Amy wasn't there to reprimand him for his affection for the accessory around his throat. Two hours had passed.

"Come on, Pond, it shouldn't take that long,"

Without thinking, the Doctor began to tap his hands on the stairs, starting a sort of beat. Being alone in his thought had made it so utterly quiet inside the TARDIS that it was beginning to frustrate him, even frighten him. He wanted to get away from it as fast as he could.

He continued the beat on the stairs for what seemed like an eternity to him, followed by a bout of whistling another tune. He bobbed his head side to side and tapped his feet. He stood, still whistling the same song.

He ran back up to the panel again, still whistling. He began tapping at the edges of it like a drum beat.

He proceeded to tap away at everything with a pair of drum sticks, because it was the TARDIS and anything could be found in it, even a pair of drumsticks. The Doctor was whistling and drumming and jumping around. Boredom had done this to him.

"Brilliant," he muttered to himself.

Time passed by so quickly, that the Doctor didn't even notice that Amy had come in. He was so absorbed in his activity that when he finally turned and noticed her presence he jumped in surprise. The drumsticks fell from his hands.

"Oh, Pond," He caught his breath. "When did you come in?"

Amy Pond leaned against the wall; a hand flew to her mouth to conceal her big smile. She walked over and by the time she reached him, she burst into laughter.

"Well, it isn't that funny," The Doctor said defensively, picking up the drumsticks.

"Since when did you learn to play like that," Amy said, chuckling.

"Just now, I play the drums now," The Doctor said. "Drums are cool,"

Amy patted him on the shoulder. "Well, you still need some practice then,"

The Doctor gave what could be classified as a pout, but it was gone quickly. He threw the drumsticks in a general direction before jumping up to stand beside Amy at the control panel.

"So, what's the next destination, Doctor?" Amy inquired. "You promised me a planet"

The Doctor smiled and began pushing buttons and pulling levers and playing around with all the doodads that littered the panel that were responsible for coordinating routes. "Anywhere you want,"

And the TARDIS vanished.


End file.
